A 6th Mew Mew!
by Gothic Immy
Summary: This is my first proper story and it's based on what I would be like if I was a mew mew (yes even the name is real... I know it's a stupid name) enjoy read and review please. Please note most of the stuff that has happened to my OC has not happened to me thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: _****_I do not own Tokyo mew mew!_**

**Chapter 1**

**A year after the final battle Ryou and Keiichiro where doing more research on the mew mew DNA compatibility. "Keiichiro, I think there is another mew!" Ryou said scanning the screen. "I'll go get the others..." **

**5 minuets later. "Girls there are 6 mew mew's in the world." Ryou said holding his head. "Wait but that means..." "Yes Ichigo there is another one of you she is half bengle tiger. She is in Tokyo now as her parents are here on business. We have reasons to believe she will go to Ichigo's school as her data has been referenced into the register." "Have we got anymore clues so I can find her?" "oh yes... Her name is Imogen." "what kind of name is that.." Mint cowled her nose up. "You can all go but Ichigo watch out for her**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

**At school the next day sure enough Imogen had just joined. "Hi I'm Ichigo!" Ichigo beamed. "I'm Imogen..." "What do you have first?" "P:E. What about you?" "Same wanna walk together." "Sure..." Imogen started to wonder who Ichigo was but she would find out soon enough.**

**In P:E they did boxing. "Wow, Imogen you must have a lot of anger!" Imogen had just burst the punching bag. "Hey, are you the new girl." 3 posh looking girls came up to Imogen. "Yeah what's it to you?" "In our school we let goths take over!" Imogen only wore black and didn't talk to anyone usually but today she had enough. "Well I put posh pricks in their places!" She punched the the girl at the front so hard it broke her nose then with great accuracy fell backwards and kicked the other two at the same time sending them running Imogen smiled to Ichigo and said "wanna go?" "sure..." Said Ichigo trying to get to work out what just happened.**

**After school Ichigo took her to see Ryou. Whilst walking Ichigo asked "what was that about at school?" Imogen replied "I am sick and tired of people telling me I don't have a choice in things! Like I have to do this..." Ichigo look awkward as she remembered what Ryou would say to her. "Good job I have you though, Ichigo." "Yeah it's nice to have you too..." "I have never had many friends..." Imogen sighed. "Even in England I was always getting bullied. Called Nerd, geek, goth and even freak..." Imogen smiled. "So where are you taking me?" "Oh where I work it's run by men but all staff all girls!" "cool..." **

**After walking in Pudding came to Ichigo. "Who's this?" "This is Imogen, Pudding." Every one else stopped and looked at Imogen. Lettuce said "welcome to the team!" "Huh... What are you on about?" Ichigo quickly grabbed Imogen's hand. "Here I have someone I would like you to meet, Imogen." "Ichigo, just call me Immy. That was my old nickname." Imogen smiled again Ichigo took her down stairs to meet Ryou and Keiichiro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**As Imogen walked down Ryou greeted her in English. ****_"hello Imogen, the reason you are here is that you are a mew and you have to help us you have no choice weather or not you join us or not so grab a uniform and get to work!" _****Keiichiro saw that she was angry and said to her****_. "We are a team now so let me introduce our selfs I am Keiichiro and this is Ryou." "I do have a choice and I choose to leave!"_**** suddenly the ground shook and Kish appeared. "Got yourself another one have you Ryou?" "No he hasn't!" Imogen quickly snapped back. "Imogen get away from him he will kill you." "Who would care?!" Kish came after Ichigo and Imogen leapt on Kish and beat him up by the time she was finished he had a broken nose a fractured nee and several cuts. "Stay away from my friends!" Suddenly Kish went but another 2 aliens appeared (Pai and Taruto) Ichigo threw a power pendent her way and she kissed it.**

**Imogen's long black hair was now in a pony tail. She had a black dress on with big boots on and then tiger ears and a tail popped out leaving every one else speechless as she jumped on Pai and sunk her claws into his face. Imogen snarled. Pai teleported behind her and Ichigo shouted "say the first words that come into your head!" Suddenly Imogen shouted. "HELL SWORD!" a sword surrounded by flames fell into her hands. She lunged at Pai and sliced through his arm. Deciding it was too dangerous they both disappeared. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro. Walked up to her. Pudding spoke first. "Welcome to the team!" Jumping in front of her she noticed a tear rolled down Imogen's cheek. Imogen quickly wiped it off and looked at Pudding. "I'm not joining the team." Zakuro came up to her and said. "I was like that at first but their actually quite fun after a while." Zakuro smiled back. "It's not that. I have to look after my family and by Sister just got cancer my dad ran out when I needed him most and my mum is dead so I just need to sort out my life. Then I will. Ryou looked at her and ordered every one else to go. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**After every one left Ryou looked at Imogen then slowly walked towards her. ****_"I thought your parents came here on business." _****Ryou looked generally concerned. ****_"they did but then my mum was murdered as she was protecting the crown jewels whilst queen Elizabeth was here. My dad ran feeling responsible, then my little sis's hair started falling out and it turns out she has cancer and they are treating it but I can't see her until it's done and now I have this new school every one hates me so yeah..." _****Ryou looked at her then hugged her she broke free and said "I will be part of the team." This time speaking in Japanese so the others could hear as she knew they where behind the door. She opened the door and Pudding came out and hugged her. "Welcome... Imogen." Pudding cheered. Ryou whispered in her ear do you have some where to go?" She nodded saying "I rent a apartment across the street with the money my mother left me and I have a aunt living here so I see her." "Good." Ryou whispered. "ok girls go home and Imogen I will put your uniform in your locker.**

**At Imogen's apartment. "Hey big kitty." "Who the fuck are you?" Imogen asked. "I'm Kish you beat me a while ago." "Oh yeah you was going for Ichigo." "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for feisty cats?" "No you didn't." Imogen did not look amused. "I'll do the same thing I did to Ichigo the day I met her." He was about to kiss her when she sucker punched him while his eyes where closed. "Ouch. Ichigo just took it!" "Well I won't stand for it!" her claws came out and Kish disappeared.**

**At school. "Hey, you beat up the snobs didn't you?!" A bunch of boys crowed around Imogen. "Leave me alone." She said as she left form. A boy came and knocked into her. As she looked at him carefully she noticed his real form. "Kish!" He turned around and saw she had a note book with her he took it off her then she got really annoyed. "Die you dick!" She punched him and the note book flew out of his hands and onto the floor Ichigo picked it up. "Immy is this a..." Before she could finish she grabbed the note book. "Yes Ichigo. It's a sketching pad..." Ichigo looked down and back up. "I have someone I want you to meet." "ok" Imogen followed Ichigo to a boy. "Imogen this is Aoyama" "nice to meet you Imogen." He bowed to her. She she looked confused. "Look I know you're a mew mew. And you save my girl friend from that alien!" "Ok... I'm going to the cafe." Imogen walked off.**

**10 minuets after arriving Imogen bursted into Ryou's office "I'm not wearing this" it was a short dress that was almost classed as a top well it's ether this or a security guard." "I choose guard." He throw another dress at her but this time it was black a bit longer so she called it quits.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**2 minuets later she emerged from the locker in the dress and some boots she bought. All the mew starred at her. "I refused to where them so I am now the security guard because I am strong without my powers." Zakuro tapped her on the shoulder. "Welcome. It will get crazy but when you see them all happy it's worth it." They smiled at each other just then. "Ahhhhhh!" They hurd Mint scream a man grabbed her and attempted to run but Imogen stopped him. "And where do you think your going?" She asked sarcastically. "Move out the way." He shoved her all the other mews ran to the back as they saw Imogen snap. She pinned him down and broke his nee cap in one go she tied him down and rang the police. After a while they arrested the man and said to Imogen. "Have you considered a job as a police office?" "Na... I have a very important job here!" **

**Awhile later Kish spotted Imogen walking home. "Hey kitty." "What now?!" "I've come to get you!" Pai and taturo appeared and grabbed her. "Let go of me!" She kicked and screamed but only Ryou saw but it was too late. Pai injected her with something then left. Kish only wanted to talk to her and he has no idea what Pai had done to her so he just left. Ryou came running up to her lifeless body and picked her up and took her inside the cafe. Ryou did some tests and it turns out it was the remaining mew aqua he had injected he with! **

**Ryou didn't let her go back to her beat up apartment that night even when she head butted him. At school Ichigo got worried "What's wrong, Immy?" "Ryou said Pai injected me with mew Aqua!" "A..." Before Ichigo could even say a word Pai appeared in front of them. "Go get the others, Ichigo" Imogen transformed but this time her eyes where like a aliens and she could teleport and fly. What exactly did Pai do to her?**

**Wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger might take me a day or two because its the end of our winter holidays and im going back to school I will try to do one every day if not 2 a day :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**As Imogen's feet left the ground Pai said. "Yes the formula worked." "What did you do to me?!" Imogen screamed and launched herself at Pai. "I'll kill you... HELL SWORD." The other mew mews came and was astonished at what they found. "Imogen what happened?" Mint asked as they saw her fly. Still hitting Pai she said. "This basted turned me into half alien." "We must get Ryou and Keiichiro!" Ichigo said as she ran to go get them. Just then Kish appeared. "What happened?" "Your brother injected her with some that turned he into half cynicoln when she transforms!" Pai suddenly took a serious blow to the gut by Imogen's sword and fell to the ground. Then she just disappeared to the café. She went and found Ryou who was washing the dishes. "Ryou..." "Imogen what are you doing out of school?" "Ryou. I know why Pai injected me." As Ryou turned around he saw what she meant. "And I can fly and teleport..." "Go as Keiichiro if he can take a look." Imogen went without saying a single word then Kish appeared next to Ryou. "Where's Imogen, Ryou?" "she's with... Wait I'm not telling you, you're the ones who did it to her!" "Fine i'll find her my self" Kish went again.****  
**

**In the basement. "Keiichiro are you down here?" "ahh yes Imogen come on in." As she walked through the door Keiichiro saw her eyes and said. "Is that what happened when Pai injected you?" "Yes..." She looked down at her feet. "And Ryou said is their any way to reverse it?" "It'll take time but I think I can work it out." "thanks is there anything you need me for?" "Unfortunately, I need a blood sample to get working with so..." Imogen looked at him "It's ok I'm not scared of needles." After he did it she went up stairs to change.**

**After changing she decided to wait for the others to come to the café. Just then Kish appeared. "I have no patience for you aliens today." She said standing up ready to fight. "Wait! I just want to say something..." "You have 30 seconds starting now..." "I really just wanted to talk that day I didn't know the plan was to turn you into this!" Imogen looked down. "Leave and never return..." "What?" Kish replied. "You hurd me or do you want the same thing that happened to Pai to happen to you?!" Kish left without another word then the café was opened.**

**After work she was home she sunk into the bed. Kish appeared beside her. "Come with me..." "Huh before she could reply he had all ready taken her...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**When they landed she was surrounded by black roses. "Kish where have you taken me?!" She shouted as she tried to move the roses grew around her holding her in place. "What the hell..." They kept squeaking against her arms and legs. "You have a lot of explaining fuck-tard!" "Kish looked at her and smirked. "I've lost one kitty I'm not losing another one!" He chuckled. "What have I done to you? I defend Earth that's my job!" Kish looked at her, walked up to her and grabbed her face. "You don't really have a choice!" she looked stunned as a rose wrapped around her chest. "I can't breathe..." Slowly and painfully she pass out.**

**Back in Tokyo Ryou and the other mew mews went out to look for Imogen. "Ill go to her apartment she game me a spare key just in case." Ichigo ran to the apartment block and found a not that read 'I've kidnapped Imogen. Don't even try to save her you need to teleport here. Good Luck. Signed Kish.'**

**Back with Kish he had Imogen tied to a bed. She slowly started to wake up. "Uhgg." She moaned as she tried to move but it was. "What the hell..." Just then Kish walked in. "Finally wake." "You bastard!" He smirked at her. "I wouldn't say that to someone who has you tied up." "Let me go!" "No and also you can't even transform as I have your pendent!" He showed her and then she realised she was screwed!**

**...…**

**sorry I haven't done one in a while I have had lots of home work. I'll try to get more stories done. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kish laughed at her face. "I can do what ever I want to you now kitty cat!" "Like hell I'll let you!" He snapped his fingers and the ropes disappeared. "Huh?" Why had her done this for her as she wondered she saw Kish had his head in his hands. "Why do no Kitty's accept my love?" He whispered. She sat down besides him. "You come off to strong..." "Huh?" He looked at her confused. "Look Kish you can't force your love on anyone." She looked down at the ground. "I'll tell you a secret... I've never had a proper boyfriend." She smiled at him. "The world doesn't revolve on love. It revolves on hard work and dedication. Next time just don't force it on people... Now can I have my pendent back?" He looked down and took out her pendent. He smiled at her. She punched in him the face after she got her pendent. "That's for kidnapping me." She teleported back to the café.

"I'm back." She shouted as she transformed back to normal. All the mew mews came out. Ryou shouted "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" "Nice to see you too." He gave her a very angry look. "Ok... Kish kidnapped me I almost died. Oh and the best thing is you fucking idiots did nothing." She gave Ryou the evil stare. He came up and hugged her. "Huh?!" Ryou whispered in her ear. "I was so worried!" he kissed her forehead. "Woah... I'm thirteen and your fifteen show some class." Imogen pushed him away from her and was about to walk out when he grabbed her wrist. "Do you really think I'm letting you go after that alien took you?" He dragged her back in. She kicked and screamed. "Let me go you pervert!" The other mews came in all at once to see Ryou fling Imogen over his shoulder and walking a way. "RYOU!" Zakuro shouted him. They all looked disgusted with him. "Its not what it looks like!" he shouted. Mint came up and said to him. "I'm sure you can get a girlfriend so put her down!" For a year seven she had a very load voice. "No I am doing this for her own good! She wants to go home but I don't want that alien to get her!" Ichigo looked at him. "But when he tried to get me you didn't care?!" "That was different. One he never tried to kill you and second you had a family to go back to she doesn't!" Imogen was still hitting his back. "Stop it or I'm putting you into foster care!" Imogen remembered the horrible memories of being in foster care when her mum and dad couldn't take her places. She immediately stopped. She started crying. "Don't send me back into foster care!" Mint asked Zakuro. "What's foster care?" "It's where a family she doesn't know takes care of her. Judging by her actions she had some pain when she was in foster care." They all made Ryou put her down. She wiped away her tears. "Why do you hate foster care Imogen?" Pudding asked her. As she took off her jumper they saw scares and cuts all over her back and arms. She looked down at her feet. "By every foster family I went to I gained more scared physically and emotionally." She got up and walked towards the door but Ryou stopped her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Let me go home!" She shouted. "Not while he's still around!" She tried to get around Ryou to get to the door but he still wouldn't move. she tried running into him but that just made him angry. He had enough. He picked her up like a piece of luggage as he walked away from the door. "Put me down!" Keiichiro came into the room and saw what was going on. "Ryou what are doing?" "I'm trying to keep her safe but she won't listen." She then hit him in the stomach. She started running but Keiichiro grabbed her. "What is it with you dudes and trying to make me stay here?" "We're doing this for your safety!" She tried hitting him but her didn't even move. "Get off me!" "No." He plainly said it and wouldn't change his mind. He carried her up the stairs to a black bedroom. "We're doing this because we care... Oh and give me your pendent I know you can teleport when you transform!" She reluctantly gave him her power pendent. "Good now I'm making dinner." He left and locked the door.

A hour later Ryou came up with some dinner for her. But instead found her crying. "What's wrong." She lowered her head. "The treatment didn't work my sister died in her sleep last night." He sat down beside her. "When I was five my house Burt down along with parents... Keiichiro had to look after me." She no intention for stopping. "But at least you had some one. Every one I love has ether left me or died." He hugged her again but this time she didn't break it off this time she cried into his shoulder. Kish appeared. "This is for rejecting me!" He injected her with something else. She fell onto Ryou not been able to breath. She rolled off him grabbing her neck. Ryou was to shocked to notice but she had passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ryou looked at her and shook her shoulders. She opened her eyes. "Imogen! What the hell happened?!" all she did was look at the ceiling. Her eyes turned a dark red colour and her body lifts up and her ears stretch out then she dropped to the ground. She breathed out and opened her eyes. "What happened to you?" He looked at her confused. "I could feel something burning my throat, then I couldn't move. And now I'm awake again. Why?" She went over and looked in the mirror. "Now not only am I half cyanclon when I transform but now I'm full cyanaclon. Ugh I will get Kish if it's the last thing I do!" She was about to leave the room when Kish was behind her. "Imogen look out!" Ryou shouted. Kish grabbed her and took her to the ship. "What the fuck, Kish." He smiled. "I did this so no human boy will want you!" "I hate you!" A tear ran down her cheek. "What's wrong?" "Well let's see. My little sister has just died, I wanted to go home but Ryou and Keiichiro made me stay at the café and I'm a fucking cyanclon." Kish looked down he looked like he almost pitted her. Then he grabbed her and pushed her into a wall. "Thats no excuse for breaking my heart!" Kish had tears in his eyes. Pai came into the room. "Kish what are you doing?!" He pulled Kish off her and she teleported back to the café.

She landed in the dinning room of it and Ichigo saw her. "There's another cyanclon" she shouted. Ryou came in. "Imogen how did you get back?" "I teleported dumb ass!" He patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm saying this now because when you first found out you was in tears." "Imogen what happened?" Ichigo spoke up. "My little sis died then Kish turned me into a cyanclon." She looked down. Zakuro came in and transformed. "ZAKURO SPEAR!" She shouted and it aimed it at her chest and it hit her. "As if today could get any worse." Ryou grabbed her body and shook it hard. "Imogen? Imogen? IMOGEN WAKE UP…" "What?" Zakuro didn't know what earlier happened that day nor did she know she killed another mew... Only joking what kind of story would it be if the main person died that easily.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Imogen opened her eyes and breathed in heavily. "Man that hurt like hell." Then Kish appeared and dropped and injection off before she could tell him to fuck off Ryou grabbed it and read the note. 'this is to turn her back to normal. I realised I don't own her from Kish x.' Five minuets after injecting her she returned back to normal. Nothing really happened until a few years ahead shall we skip head?

Five years later Imogen was sweeping the floors when Ichigo came up to her. "I've noticed something. I've known you for five years but I still don't know your birthday!" "Oh yeah, that was intentional." "Does any one know?" she laughed slightly. "Ryou knows but that's only to give me that day off." "Ok..." Ichigo went over to Ryou. "Wheres your calendar?" "in the basement why?" Ichigo grinned and left for the basement she looked throw the calendar she found her birthday. To her surprise her 18th birthday was on that Sunday. She ran upstairs to find the others. "You guys it's Imogen's 18th on Sunday." "So what it's her birthday on the 17th of March." Mint said drinking her tea. Pudding jumped around. "We have to get her something amazing!" Imogen walked towards them. I'm going out." She grabbed her bag and left. Pudding and Ichigo decided to follow her. In town Imogen decided to confront them. "Do you mind not following me?" "We're not following you we just wanted to go into town!" she turned around. "You better not be because I'm meeting my boy friend!" This made them more intrigued. "Imogen. Is that you?" A boy with black short hair. Snake bite piercing and a ears stretcher in came up to her. "Ronnie?" "Hi babes I wondered where you were." Ichigo decided to speak up. "Hi I'm Ichigo and this is pudding We work with Imogen!" Imogen signed heavily. "Now you've met him now please go!" Ichigo and pudding left Imogen and Ronnie alone.

Back at the café pudding and Ichigo stormed in. "You'll never guess what!" Ryou came in. "what is it Ichigo?" "Imogen has a boyfriend." Lettuce said. "Good for her." Ryou looked absolutely shocked. He ran Imogen. Imogen said to Ronnie. "It's my boss do you mind if I take it?" "No go ahead." He smiled at her as she picked it up. "Imogen where are you?" "In town. Why?" "I need you back now!" "Get someone else to do it!" "Just come back." "Fine…" then she put the phone down. "Do you mind if we go to where I work?" "No sure. While we're there I might have a little chat with your boss!" So they left for the café.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"It's a bit pink isn't it?" Ronnie looked up at the café. "I know but I have to work here." As they walked in Ryou grabbed her. "Kish is back!" "What are you kidding me I'm going now!" Imogen ran towards the basement. "Who's Kish?" Ronnie asked. "He's an alien who's most likely coming to get Imogen." "Why Imogen?" "She's half tiger and she fights them." Suddenly Ronnie ran out and Imogen never herd from him again. But back to the present day. Kish appeared in front of Imogen and she hit him. "You bastard!" "I Came to apologise and give you this." He handed her a small rectangle box and left. "False alarm every one it's gone now." Imogen opened the box and it was a pair of earring that had black beads on with orange stripes painted on. She smiled and went back into the dining room. "Where's Ronnie?" "He left." Said Ryou. "Ah it's ok he was kind of a douce anyway. Now I'm going home." She smiled but Ryou stopped her again. "Come to café of Sunday." "Ok after I visit my mother and sister graves." He nodded as she left. "Ryou what are doing for her on her birthday?" "we are having a party!" Pudding jumped on a ball. "Yay Pudding hasn't been to a party in a month, na no da!" We need to get her something special." Mint said. "I have my gift." Said Ryou and Keiichiro. "Me, Lettuce and pudding are getting her something for her tonight." "I have hers" said Zakuro. "Thanks guys for telling me." "Come to town with us." Said lettuce. "Ok." After work Ichigo got Imogen a dress with skulls on. Lettuce got her a black scarf. Pudding got her some new boots and Mint got her a black dress with red patterns on and a black leather jacket.

Sunday was finally here Imogen woke up and got her self dressed and rushed to the graveyard. "Mother, Sister I'm fine here on my own. I will be strong and I will start a family and love them just as much as you loved me. And Megan my wonderful sister I only wished you could be with me now." Tears started running down her face. Unable to take any more she left the flowers and made her way to the café. She walked in and found only Ryou standing there. "Where's everyone else?" "I wanted to give you made gift." A man emerged from the shadows it was her dad. "Imogen..." he went in to hug her but she rejected it. "You left me... You abandoned me and Megan at a time we needed you most. You rejected our love from the very start." "speaking of Megan where is she?" "She died of cancer a month after you left! I have been alone for these past five years and you come asking for forgiveness. Well it's not going to happen!" Suddenly he kicked her in the nee so she fell down. "Now I remember why I left this family. Your mother was the only good person in that house hold!" Then he kicked her in the stomach and left. "You bastard!" Ryou went and held her up. "I'm so sorry I didn't know what kind of man he was he is a..." "It's ok you knew him as much as I do." every one emerged from the kitchen. "Surprise..." The all said quietly. "Oh hey guys!" Imogen smiled and they all pretended it didn't happen after that party she sat on the balcony of the café. "Are you ok?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, trust me I've had worse birthdays!" Ryou came over to her and kissed her and she kissed back. "I love you, Imogen" "I love you, too" they shared their first kiss under the stars on Imogen's 18th but their love was eternal.

* * *

That was a depressing ending... Oh well I do actually like Ryou I think he's funny. I'll be doing another one soon so keep tuned. ㈳6


End file.
